Hasta que la ley nos separe
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Edward y Bella borrachos y sin sus 5 sentidos se casaron por accidente en las vegas,ambos menores de 20 años tendran qe convivir como pareja por un tiempo como lo decreto la juez¿Qe pasara cuando se enamoren?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Esta no es la historia original, es como una copia de la anterior. Pero tiene la misma trama.

Historia dedicada a aquellas personas que querían que subiera de nuevo esta historia.

Atentamente: Erew. Cullén Swan

**Hasta que la ley nos separe.**

**Hace tres días atrás.**

_Jamás había tomado tanto, ni mucho menos licores fuertes. De hecho si, cervezas y poco vino, pero directamente de la botella jamás._

_Pero hoy, no era un día especial. Quería seguir y seguir bebiendo hasta perder la memoria, hace cinco años mi querida Zafrina murió en un accidente automovilístico._

_Cinco malditos años había transcurrido, creo que ya es mucho tiempo de seguir pensando en ella ¿Pero a quién demonios le importa eso? A nadie más que a mí. Zafrina fue todo para mí, mi primer amor de niños y de pubertad. Solo tenía 12 años cuando ella murió, y mi mundo se vino abajo._

_Aun su recuerdo vive en mí y todos los malditos doce de septiembre, la recordaba, fue el día que la vi morir en mis brazos._

_Me sorbí la nariz, tratando de olvidar aquello, mejor manera de ahogar mis penas que tomar los tragos más fuertes y así olvidar el dolor._

_Perdí de vista a mis disque amigos, pero no me intereso, observe a la chica de a lado que se bebió toda su cerveza de un sorbo. — ¡Me puede dar otra cerveza!—grito la chica al camarero. _

_El la observo._ —_Señorita, con esta es su quinta cerveza, si le doy otra mañana tendrá una reseca muy fuerte._

— ¡_Y a mí que me importa! dame otra cerveza o me quejo con su jefe—gruño la chica. Se apoyo en la barra y lo miro coqueta — ¿Le gustaría que hiciera eso?—dijo ella sexualmente._

_Sonreí, me agradaba su actitud._

—_Claro que no señorita—dijo el camarero nervioso._

—_En ese caso dame la botella más cara y fuerte que tengas—dijo la pobre chica ebria, miro su reloj y frunció el ceño—Hey joven ¿Me puede decir qué hora es?—dijo arrastrando sus palabras._

_El camarero observo su reloj._ —_Son las 12 de la noche— grito por la música fuerte que se escuchaba._

— _¿Perdón? La música esta fuerte._

— _Ya son las doce de la noche, señorita—grito el camarero una vez más._

—_Magnifico, ¿Pero del día 13 de Septiembre verdad?-el camarero asintió y ella sonrío._ —_Excelente, entonces tráigame la botella que le pedí, para brindar mi cumpleaños—grito ella, giro a verme y sonrío._ —_Oye tú..._

_La mire, observando a la chica de cabello café ondulado y ojos achocolatados._

— _¿Qué pasa?—dije en el mismo estado que ella._

—_Hoy es mi cumpleaños—dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme— Y mis padres se fueron de vacaciones. _

—_Felicidades señorita—dije mirándola. _

—_Gracias… he de admitir que jamás me ha felicitado un hombre creo. —Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—Pero eso me pasa por estar en una escuela de monjas- suspiro— ¿Tu qué haces aquí?_

—_Vengo a beber y olvidar a una chica._

— _¿Enamorado eh…?—asentí. — ¿Y cómo se llama la chica de la que estas enamorado?_

—_Se llamaba: Zafrina—ella asintió—Murió hace cinco años, en un accidente automovilístico._

— ¡_Vaya! Lo siento ¿por eso estas aquí?_

—_Sí, creo que he llevado todo el día bebido en este bar, me alegra que no le pidan a los menores su identificación. _

_Ella abrió los ojos, pero sonrió._ —Lo sé, si me la hubiesen pedido mi identificación, no estuviese aquí. Oye ¿Qué día murió el doce o trece?

—_El d12, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no le arruinare su cumpleaños número…_

—_Numero 16—rió ella mientras terminaba la frase por mi._

— _Eres joven._

_Asintió._

_El camarero llego, le puso sobre la barda una cerveza y una botella de licor de dos litros._

—_Gracias—dijo ella mientras bebía de su cerveza. —Y tu ¿Qué edad tienes?_

—_Tengo 17—dije—Señorita ¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Me llamo Isabela Marie, pero solo dime Bella. ¿Y usted como se llama?_

—_Soy Edward Anthony Cullén—sonreí —Pero solo dime Edward._

—_Está bien, Edward ¿qué harás hoy trece de Septiembre?_

—_Creo que dejare de beber._

_Bella frunció el ceño— No, no deje de beber, festeja conmigo mi cumpleaños._

—_Entonces deberíamos pasar la noche juntos._

—_Soy virgen—admitió ella sonrojada. _

—_Motivo para poder perder tu virginidad—dije de lo más perdido y estúpido que haya sido._

—_No—dijo ella—Estoy esperando después del matrimonio—chifle—Ya se falta mucho tiempo.- Se quejo._

— _¿Y por qué no se casan?—dijo el camarero escuchando nuestra platica con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Bella lo miro y sonrío._

—_Perfecto, yo quiero casarme._

— _¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?—dije ebrio._

—_Claro ¿Por qué no?_

—_Entonces hagámoslo—susurre, me levante y le tendí la mano. Ella se levanto mareándose al camino, me agarro del brazo y rió. —Te encuentras ebria— dije arrastrando mis palabras._

_Ella me señalo con un dedo que visualice como 3—Y tú también, creo que me gustas. —Admitió._

_Alargue mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla._ —_Y creo que tu también—dije comenzando acercarme a ella y besándola por primera vez._

_**Actualidad.**_

Inhale todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones para luego soltarlo.

Mire a la persona que comenzaba a odiar y luego a la otra persona que estaba sentado al lado de mi. Trague en seco y trate de concentrarme en lo que la juez de pelo rubio, ojos azules y mayor de edad decía acerca de cómo ahora en día los jóvenes solo bebían y se drogaban, lo que ocasionaba que surgiera problemas, problemas como: embarazos no deseados, muertes, accidentes o como en mi caso, un casamiento no deseado por dos adolescentes ebrios en una noche en las vegas.

La chica que se encontraba a lado de mi se movió algo inquieta, gire para mirarla y ella se quedo quieta observándome. La juez carraspeó su garganta para llamar nuestra atención, gire a verla de mala gana y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Por qué no nos divorcia de una vez?- comento muy educadamente la chica que estaba al lado de mí, cuyo nombre había olvidado por completo.

-Isabela Swan, necesitamos tener orden, si los jóvenes de ahora fueran como los de ante, habría paz.

Comencé a reírme, Isabela, la juez y los que se encontraban en el salón giraron a verme. –Juez ¿usted dice que antes había paz?- reí divertido-Los adolescentes de antes y ahora son iguales, ¿o me negara que nunca tomo o fue a una fiesta sin permiso cuando tenía 16, 17 0 18 años de edad?

La juez se sonrojo fuertemente-Admito que fue cuando era adolescente.

-Exacto, la adolescencia siempre trae consigo esos cambios, como la actitud de rebeldía.

-Además el matrimonio nunca fue consumado- dijo una voz dulce, enarque una ceja divertido al verla toda sonrojada.

Ella giro a verme una vez más y se puso como tomate. Observe como sus manos comenzaban a moverse algo inquietante, sinónimo de nerviosismo o pena.

-Eso es cierto, yo y ella jamás tuvimos sexo, el día que nos casamos, tuve que marcharme, los que me acompañaban esa noche me arrastraron lejos de ella una vez que nos casamos- dije en seco.

-¿Ustedes me dicen que: Isabela sigue siendo virgen?

-Si- dijo ella al instante.

-¿Y usted joven?

-Yo la perdí hace dos años atrás- dije en seco, sabía que mi familia me estaba mirando, pero tenía que decir la verdad para que me divorciaran cuando antes.

-Yo estudio en una escuela de monjas, me educaron para cuando me casara perdiera la virginidad con mi marido, se que tome esa noche, pero él y yo jamás tuvimos sexo.

-Aun cuando no hayan tenido sexo, ustedes deben de ser castigados por lo que hicieron- susurro la juez ya enfadada de nosotros – Todos los adolescentes cuando están en mi caso siempre sufren de un castigo; el de ustedes será vivir como pareja, hasta que yo decida separarlos.

Mis ojos fueron abiertos -¡No joda juez!- maldeci y ella enarco una ceja desafiante.

-Pues jodere, Tú y tú- dijo señalándonos con un dedo- Tendrán que vivir como marido y mujer, querían casarse, pues vivirán como pareja casada, se les fue asignada una casa y tendrán la vigilancia de una señorita para vigilarlos, si sigue ella siendo virgen después de un tiempo, yo estaré encantada de divorciarlos.

-No….- grito Bella- Divórcienos Juez, él y yo jamás tendremos sexo ¿por qué hace todo esto?

-Para que aprendan su lección- su voz se hizo más gruesa, nos miro y yo fruncí el ceño, pude percatarme como Isabela cerraba los ojos y se tapaba las orejas al saber que iba a decir a continuación.- Así que os declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la ley los separe.

Cuando salimos dela corte, a lo lejos pude ver como Isabela le llamaba a su madre, la cual no le hacía caso, su padre solo negaba la cabeza decepcionado de ella, suspire para girar mi cabeza y mirara mis padres, que se encontraban con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-Yo…

-Nada jovencito, ahora debes de vivir con ella – dijo mi madre algo decepcionada de mí.

-Juro que nunca tendré sexo con ella, así me divorciare más pronto- susurre.

Mi mama me acaricio mi mejilla y negó la cabeza- Recuerda que las cosas prohibidas siempre…

-Lo sé- comente con el ceño fruncido.

Mi hermana comenzó a caminar a paso de bailarina hacia Isabela, observe como le sonreía y le saludaba, fruncí el ceño y camine hacia ellas.

-No deberías de hablarle Alice- susurre. – Pronto nos divorciaremos y luego no tendremos que hablarle.

Alice me miro con sus ojos verdes- Tú silencio hermanito que pienso presentarme a mi nueva cuñada.

Me cruce de brazos y la mire.

-Yo estoy con Alice- susurro una voz gruesa detrás de mí.

Gire mi cara para toparme con mi hermano, su pelo negro, alto, musculoso y de ojos grises, nos sonreía como suele hacerlo.

-Se supone que son mis hermanos, deben de apoyarme- me queje.

-Pero Isabela es la que sale perdiendo más Edward, se cambiara de escuela mientras tú no y también…

-No pienso discutir con ustedes, hagan lo que quieran-me alegue de ellos.

/

Mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, la casa era de color blanco con dos ventanas y una puerta de madera, fuera tenía un enorme árbol y daba a la calle donde transitaban autos.

Me recargue a lado de la puerta, observe a los padres de Isabela y a mis padres charlando entre sí, Alice se encontraba con Emmett y Isabela, platicando de quien sabe qué cosa.

Mire por décima vez la hora y bufe al percatarme como un auto blanco se estacionaba fuera de la casa, y de ahí bajaba una mujer de treinta años, pelo castaño, ojos negros un poco re gordita y bien vestida, se presento como la nueva encargada de vigilarnos y nos abrió la puerta de la casa, cuando entre, me detuve a ver la salita que se encontraba ahí, era de color negro, frente de esto tenía un mueble de madera donde tenía una televisión, a lado de la sala se encontraba el comedor, una mesa cuadrada de vidrio con cuatro sillas y en medio había un jarrón de flores artificiales, la señora nos enseño la cocina, la cual era todo de madera, el baño y la sala para lavar, nos enseño dos habitaciones, las cuales se encontraban con cerradura, lo supe por que Emmett quiso tratar de meterse para chismear.

Después de un rato de silencio, nuestros padres comenzaron a marcharse, dejándonos a solas con Anna. -Bueno- dijo Anna-Las reglas son estas; si quieren divorciarse hagan lo que la juez diga, no me molesten, la habitación de ahí- dijo señalando una puerta- Me pertenece, la otra es de ustedes- susurro.

-Pero no podemos dormir en la misma habitación- se quejo Isabela.

Anna la miro con cara de pocas amigas- Son esposos- dijo ella- Nos veremos mañana, me iré a dormir, ustedes mientras tanto discutan donde quieran dormir en la sala o en la única cama que hay en la habitación, descansen y recuerden que mañana tienen clases- susurro antes de marcharse y dejarnos a solas.

Me gire para ver a Isabela y ella me miro- Si quieres puedo dormir en el sillón- dijo tímida, se giro para ver el sofá y frunció el ceño- El sillón luce cómodo- comento antes de agarrar sus maletas, pero se lo impedí.

-Dormirás en la cama- comente quitándole sus maletas, comenzando a caminar hacia la otra habitación, abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio Anna y mire el lugar, en el centro había una cama, a lado de ella una mesita de noche, un ropero y una puerta que tal vez llevaba a un baño, gire mi cabeza para mirar que había un sillón dentro de la habitación en el rincón. –Mira tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón que está en esa esquina- susurre- Si uno de los dos dormimos en los sillones de la sala nos congelaremos del frío que hace, además se ven incómodos.

-Gracias- susurro.

Mire al otro lado- Me saldré para que te pongas tu pijama- susurre antes de salirme de la habitación e ir al sillón a ver la tele, después de un rato de no encontrar ningún canal interesante, apague la televisión y me fui a la habitación, cuando entre las luces se encontraban a pagadas, agarre de mi maleta un short y me cambie rápido, me dirigí hacia el sillón y me percate que había una cobija, gire mi rostro hacia la cama donde se veía un pequeño bulto y sonreí.

Me tape con la sabana y cerré los ojos pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido esta semana.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano, me cambie y tome mi mochila de la escuela y con todo mi asombro me fui temprano a la escuela.

En la hora del desayuno me percate de ella, se encontraba en la mesa más alegada con un grupo de ñoños, sonreí y me voltee para seguir platicando con mis amigos. El día paso normal, a la hora de la salida cuando estaba por subirme a mi auto, vi como Isabela se subía al camión de la escuela tímida con una chaqueta gruesa y sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Cuando llegue, ella estaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa apoyando su cabeza con sus manos, cuando baje del auto, ella levanto la cabeza y me miro. -Anna esta dentro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- En la mañana cuando te fuiste, se enfureció de que no me haya ido contigo, tuve que mentirle- susurro.

-No deberías de haber mentido- comente mirándola.

Ella me miro y bajo su mirada apenada- Lo siento no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, mi otra escuela era de puras mujeres así que…

-No quiero explicaciones- suspire- ahora que recuerdo, tenemos una comida con nuestros padres- susurre.

Isabela me miro y abrió los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño. -Odio estar casada- dijo más para ella que para mí.

La doña, como la llamo ahora, nos miro cuando entramos a la casa, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados, le mire a los ojos retándola, ella me sonrió y enarco una ceja divertida.

-No diré nada de esta mañana a la juez, si ustedes ya se marchan a la comida.

Observe como Isabela se marchaba al cuarto, fruncí el ceño. Ella era diferente, era la chica más rara que había conocido. –Isabela- gruñí del otro lado de la puerta, no por ser su esposo debía tratarla con amabilidad.

-Que- contesto ella.

-Necesitamos irnos ya y llevas encerrada quince minutos- comente, y entonces la puerta fue abierta, saliendo de allí una chica con una falda mas debajo de las rodillas, y una blusa blanca de cuello alto, con unos zapatos sencillos, enarque una ceja divertido, trate de reírme de su vestimenta, pero la doña se encontraba cerca así que mejor quede callado.

Salimos de la casa y Isabela se puso en el asiento trasero, la verdad es que no dije nada, ella debía de tener sus propias decisiones, maneje al restaurante donde nos veríamos con nuestra familia, cuando llegue ya nos esperaban fuera de este, la mama de Isabela puso mala cara al ver a su hija salir de la parte de atrás. Observe como mi hermana caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa y le sacaba plática, yo las ignore completamente, nos adentramos al restaurante y nos sentamos, la camarera llego y pedimos de comer, mis padres trataban de conocer a los padres de Isabela, y yo trataba de meterme en la conversación a veces, no como Bella que apartada y solitaria estaba en su lugar, se excuso para ir al baño pero luego de la hora no llegaba, mi hermana se percato y se excuso para ir al baño.

Luego de quince minutos llegaron, mis padres nos invitaron a una comida que harían el domingo, los padres de Isabela se excusaron y Bella asintió con una sonrisa a la invitación, cuando estábamos fuera del restaurante, nos despedimos excusándonos que nos veríamos el domingo. Igual que la otra vez Isabela se fue atrás, cuando íbamos a medio camino a la casa, apreté mis manos sobre el volante, mire por el retrovisor como ella se recargaba sobre el espejo y cerraba los ojos, inhale todo el aire que pude.

-Isabela- susurre.

Ella abrió los ojos y se acomodo al instante- Dime solo Bella- sonrío -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hoy me entere que estuviste sacando información de mí- susurré, observe como ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza.

-Quería conocerte mas- dijo en seco. –Pero si no quieres que sepa nada de ti, mejor para mí.

La mire y ella me reto con la mirada- Quiero proponerte algo Isabela- susurre.

-Soy solo Bella- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido- Isabela se oye como si me regañaran, así me decían en mi otra escuela las monjas cuando hacia algo mal.

Suspire- Bueno como sea, quería decirte que aun cuando tu y yo estemos casados, no es tan necesario que estés conmigo o investigando de mi, soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y…

-Si me entere hoy- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero al percatarse que había hablado de mas callo y se sonrojo- Yo prometo no volver a tratar de saber más de ti.

-Eso está bien, yo no tratare de saber de ti, lo que paso en las vegas es pasado, ambos estábamos borrachos, ahora tenemos que vivir por un tiempo juntos hasta que la ley nos separe… además hay una chica que me interesa y no quiero que sepa que estoy casado.

Bella abrió los ojos- Vaya, ¿le estás diciendo a tu esposa que te interesa otra mujer?- asentí y ella sonrío- Jamás pensé que mi esposo me dijera aquello.

-Lo que sucede es que tú sigues viviendo un cuento de hadas, donde los esposos son fieles a sus esposas hasta la muerte.

Bella se tenso- Edward, deja mis cuentos de hadas, además si no quieres que nadie se entere que tú y yo estamos casados, deberías dejar de hablarme, se que fue un error, y me arrepiento, jamás pensé casarme así-dijo dolida.

-Quiero aclarar una cosa más- dije antes de que la conversación terminara.

-No me interesa saber lo que dirás.

Habíamos llegado a la casa, observe que las luces se encontraban encendidas, mire la hora en mi celular eran las nueve de la noche, suspire, si no estuviera casado en estos instantes estuviera con una chica en su cama.

Bella se bajo del auto y camino a la casa, me baje detrás de ella y la seguí, cuando entramos la doña nos miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Les diré que ustedes son extraños, siendo pareja se engañan ¿Qué le dirán la sicóloga cuando vayan a su cita de pareja cada dos semanas?

-La verdad- dijo Isabela mirándome- Que él y yo no nos queremos, queremos el divorcio y nos interesa otras personas- dijo cortante.

- Me alegro que la juez les pusiera este castigo, acabo de oír lo que ambos se dijeron en el auto y vaya quede sorprendida

-¿Qué está diciendo?- dije en seco.

-Puse un micrófono en tu auto- dijo mirándome a los ojos, definitivamente esta Ana me había caído mal. –Les llego un video jóvenes, me interesaría que lo vieran y opinaran de el.

Ana camino a la televisión, prendió la DVD e inserto el disco, la grabación al principio solo se observaba el suelo, pero luego habían subido la cama y aparecíamos Bella y yo, ella tenía un velo de novia y se encontraba sonrojada, en cambio yo tenía una corbata y una botella en mi mano.

Había un señor en frente de nosotros, lo reconocí al instante, era el señor que nos iba a casar, el problema era que se encontraba igual de ebrio que nosotros, dio un pequeño discurso y nos tendió dos pares de anillos de juguetes, le puse el anillo a Bella y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, y luego aceptamos ser marido y mujer, le di un beso leve en los labios y ella se puso como tomate.

-_Te amo_- dijimos al mismo tiempo en el video, tome a Bella en mis brazos y entonces la grabación termino.

El ambiente se puso pesado y quede en shock, gire a ver a Bella, ella también estaba en shock pero reacciono, se excuso y se marcho, mire a Ana y negué la cabeza, ella me sonrió mostrando sus dientes, me marche de la sala dejándola sola.

Cuando entre a la habitación observe las luces apagadas y a Bella acostada, me acerque a ella y trague en seco.

-Isabela- susurre.

-¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella se sentó en la cama y pude notar lagrimas en sus ojos - Si es de el video, déjate contarte que eso no recordaba, no recuerdo haberte dicho te amo, ¿sabes? eres el primero que le dijo aquellas palabras- dijo dolida- Pensé que al decir aquella palabra seria con el hombre que amara y no con alguien que me case sin siquiera conocerlo.

-No te atormentes, yo no había dicho esa palabra en años, desde que…

-¿Desde que ella murió?- la mire y asentí, sabía que le había contado acerca de Zafrina y ahora me arrepentía.

-Creo que debemos dejar el tema- comente algo dolido.

Ella me miro y asintió.- Es lo mejor- comento.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora: **Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merezco un comentario? Amo los comentarios XD

Actualizo cada dos días o tres.

Ato. Su escritora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cerré los ojos e inhale todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones, me prometí no llorar, no lloraría por mi estúpido error, me había casado, eso lo tenía en claro en mi mente, pero solo debía de estar unos meses con él, con la persona que mas me odio en estos instantes, la primera persona que le he dicho te amo.

Siempre imagine que me casaría con una persona que me amara, que al dar mi primer beso, significaría que compartiríamos una vida junta. No como esta pesadilla; di mi primer beso a un adolescente sin hormonas de 16 años que no me ama, aunque en el video ambos dijéramos el te amo, un profundo te amo y miradas de enamorados, nada comparada como ahora.

En cierto modo desde que he estado casada hace diez días con dos horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos, y las únicas personas que se han portado amable ha sido Alice, la hermana gemela de Edward, Emmett su hermano mayor y sus padres.

Mi madre sigue sentida conmigo y mi padre decepcionado, y debían de estarlo como lo hacen ahora, los había defraudado, me había casado dos o tres años más chica que ellos, lo que ocasionó un divorcio cuando tenía cuatro años, ahora a mis 16 años, hice lo que nunca quise hacer, casarme a temprana edad.

Escuche pisadas y al instante abrí los ojos, legalmente podía estar en mi habitación que compartía con Edward, así que esa doña no podía molestarme, observe una sombra debajo de la puerta y mi respiración se hizo irregular, con cuidado la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a un adolescente de cabello despeinado y color cobrizo, ojos verdes y piel blanca.

Su cabeza giro a mi dirección y me miro, me miro por un largo instante que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, no estaba acostumbrada a estar con chicos, me estaba acostumbrando en la escuela, todo esto es nuevo para mí.

-¿Estas despierta?- susurro una voz aterciopeladamente.

Levante la vista- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-La doña nos busca- susurro antes de salir por la puerta.

Era gracioso como Edward y yo le llamábamos a Anna, pero era nuestra forma de comunicarnos más o menos sin que ella se enterara de que estábamos hablando de ella.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera, sobre sus manos se mostraba una cajita de color blanco, enarque una ceja sin comprender de que quería hablar con nosotros.

-Siéntense chicos- dijo en tono formal, Edward y yo nos miramos por un instante y nos sentamos en la mesa,

-Como bien que saben, hoy se cumple diez días, desde que ustedes dos se casaron, y como tal deben de usar esto- abrió la cajita, mostrando de ahí dos anillos de chapa de oro.

-No- susurro Edward –Ya tengo suficiente con vivir con ella y compartir cuarto,

Este era uno de los típicos problemas que sufríamos, Edward odiaba algo que tuviera que ver con nosotros como pareja, en la escuela ha actuado como si nosotros no estuviésemos casados y viviendo juntos, yo por las mañanas tomaba el transporte escolar, mientras él se iba en su auto.

-Si no lo hacen, se le tomara fotos, y se le mostrara a la juez- susurro con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

Me cruce de brazos enojada, odiaba cuando ella tenía que salir victoriosa, pero sabía que si no nos poníamos esos anillos, nos aumentaría la juez mas meses así menos podría divorciarme de Edward.

Nos coloco un anillo igual a Edward y a mí en la palma de nuestras manos, mire a la doña- Por favor no es tan necesario usarlos- susurre dolida.

-Lo siento, si no lo hacen se entera la juez, así que les obligo a ponerse los anillos ¡Ya!

Edward se coloco el estúpido anillo, igual que yo, mire mi dedo en donde había colocado el anillo, era hermoso una vez puesto, pero sabía que no debía de sentir vulnerabilidad, frente a las dos personas que se encontraban conmigo.

De pronto sentí como el anillo se apretaba contra mi piel, trate de quitármelo, pero dolió, lo cual hizo que me saliera unas lágrimas.

-¡JODER!- susurro casi sin aire Edward, ya que él también trataba de quitarse el anillo. -¿Qué acabas de hacer?

- Se me olvidaba decir que los anillos se pegan a la piel, cuando ustedes traten de quitárselo se aferra más a su dedo, la única manera en que puedan quitárselo, es… ¿Saben? No les diré como se puede quitar esos anillos, ustedes lo descubrirán con el tiempo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se levanto de la silla y nos miro- Les deseo suerte en la escuela, si no lo recuerdo el transporte de la escuela está a punto de pasar y Bella límpiate esas lagrimas.

Agache la cabeza, enojada y furiosa, pero a la vez avergonzada y dolida. Trague en seco y no pude aguantar, las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por mis mejillas nuevamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Isabela?

Lo que faltaba, que Edward me dijera por mi nombre completo, tal como lo decían las monjas de mi antigua escuela cuando me portaba mal, además no quería su lastima. Me levante de la mesa, comenzando a caminar hacia el cuarto, para tomar mi mochila e irme a la escuela, pero una mano me detuvo por el codo, lo que hizo que sintiera una leve corriente por todo mi cuerpo.

-No quiero tu lastima- grite, tratando se zafarme de su agarre.

Pero fue inútil, unos brazos musculosos me rodeaban y me pegaba más hacia él, su colonia inundo mis fosas nasales.

-No te tengo lastima, si quieres llorar hazlo, no te detengas por mi Bella- susurro delicadamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mi nombre salir de sus labios era una hermosa melodía para mis oídos.

Se sintió raro, me sentí rara al estar abrazada por aquellos brazos, brazos de un hombre.

/

Observe a mis compañeros de clase, al entrar al aula.

Me sentía rara estar aquí, sus brazos cálidos, seguían su tacto sobre mi cuerpo, gire mi cabeza para mirarlo sentado sobre una banca solo, su cabeza era apoyada sobre sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que hacía que se viera adorable, las chicas pasaban a su lado y se quedaban embobadas igual que yo al verlo.

El profesor de biología entro al aula, la cual se encontraba con las luces prendidas, ya que afuera el cielo era negro, pronto caería una tormenta, las paredes blancas resaltaban con la luz, las mesas de madera se veían más oscuras, encima de ellas se encontraba en cada mesa material de trabajo, el cual usaríamos para hacer un proyecto.

-Necesito que estiren sus manos cuando pase a sus lugares, les pondré gel antibacterial

El profesor paso por alumno y coloco un poco de gel antibacterial, luego paso con migo y tuve que estirar las manos, pero se congelo al ver mi anillo, frunció el ceño y me miro, para luego mirar a Edward que se encontraba observándonos.

Escondí mi mano que tenía el anillo bajo la mesa y le dedique una sonrisa al profesor, que se marcho para dar las instrucciones de la actividad.

La clase término luego de dos horas, poco a poco el aula comenzó a quedar vacía, tome mis cosas y camine hacia la puerta, sin antes tener una mirada severa del profesor.

Solté todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, cuando comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

Visualice su silueta en la esquina, la cabeza la tenia gacha y tecleaba en su celular, me acerque lentamente a él, sintiendo mariposas en mi estomago.

-Isabela- susurro.

Fruncí el ceño, en la mañana él me había dicho Bella y se escucho tan bien en aquellos momentos, ahora, mi nombre completo salir de sus labios parecía que me iban a regañar o llamar la atención.

Suspire, pero no conteste, lo que ocasiono que Edward dejara de escribir y me mirara.

-Lo que paso hace un rato no significa nada ¿entiendes?

Lo mire perpleja- ¿Cómo?

-Sí, ya sabes, el profe no creo que diga nada acerca de los anillos, no necesitas estar nerviosa, alterada, con nervios o cualquier cosa que siempre le suceden a las chicas.

Enarque una ceja- Creo que tú eres el que estas más nervioso que yo- susurre cruzándome de brazos- La verdad desde que me case contigo siempre he tenido problemas…- recibí una mirada de advertencia por parte de él, lo que ocasionó que me encogiera de hombros.

-No grites aquella palabra desagradable- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí- ¿Cual? ¿La de que me case contigo?- alce un poco más la voz para hacerlo enojar, sabía que no había nadie en los pasillos, no sabía porque se preocupaba él. Nadie, ni siquiera una mosca pasaba volando, salvo algo que no había percatado, una chica de pelo azabache, estatura chica y rasgos iguales que los de Edward.

Edward me tapo la boca con sus manos y me pego a la pared.

-No vuelvas a decir aquella palabra, da escalofríos- susurro.

Sonreí nuevamente, era divertido verlo actuar de esta manera, parecía como un niño pequeño que odia comer verduras, en este caso sería un niño grande que odia la palabra casado, sé que no tiene lógica pero es una forma rara de expresarme.

Comenzaron a escucharse pasos de baile, Edward rodo los ojos y se separo de mí, se giro para toparse con su melliza que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Lo peor de todo es que olvide mi cámara- comento Alice.

Edward suspiro- La culpa la tiene esta.

-Esta persona tiene nombre.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, la persona a la que te refieres se llama Bella y es tú esposa, hasta que la ley los separe.

-¡Demonios!- maldecio Edward, mientras tomaba su mochila del piso y comenzaba a caminar a lado contrario de donde vino Alice.

Alice me sonrió cuando su hermano desapareció, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver mi ropa-Odio tu forma de vestirte, pareces monja- se quejo.

-¡Hey!- me queje.

-Hoy iré de compras y te llevare conmigo, creo que me divertiré- sonrió.- Tal como lo hice hace rato, cuando vi que molestabas a Edward con aquella palabra que le aterra, ¡Bha! Es un poco exagerado, cuando se acostumbre a ti y te vea más como su mujer creo que se le pasara.

-Lo mío con Edward jamás sucederá- le recordé.

-Repítelo varias veces- dijo divertida, me tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería- Hoy desayunare una ensalada, ayer comí con Jasper y aun me siento llena- comento distrayéndome.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería varias miradas posaron sobre nosotras, me encogí de hombros, pero a lo lejos pude distinguir un grupo de adolescentes riéndose, otros apostando dinero y uno que otro gritando "mas, bésala más"

Alice frunció el ceño, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ese lugar, trate de zafarme de su agarre, pues siendo la chica nueva no quería meterme en problemas, pero cuando llegamos pude distinguir en medio del grupo a dos personas que se besaban apasionadamente, casi parecía que hay mismo iban a tener sexo oral.

Reconocí al instante aquel cabello cobrizo, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se paralizara.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- grito Alice, mientras se separaba de mí y caminaba al centro del grupo de adolescentes con hormonas excitados al ver aquella escena.

Edward se separo de la chica rubia y hermosa, para ver a su hermana con indiferencia, creo que había pasado exactamente diez minutos desde que él se alejo de nosotras en el pasillo.

-Alice, vete con Jasper y no molestes- susurro Edward- ¿Qué no ves que son competencias de besos?

¿De besos? Gire mi cara para observar a otra pareja besándose, pero esta a comparación de el beso con Edward y la otra chica, se manoseaban completamente, el chico metía la mano en la intimidad de la chica y ella se dejaba, mientras la chica metía sus manos bajo su camisa de manga larga negra.

Me ruborice al ver aquella escena y baje la mirada apenada, las monjas me habían comentado que esto sucedía con tu pareja cuando te casabas. Abrí los ojos y mire a Edward de reojo, pero al instante hice una mueca de terror, no quería hacer aquello con él.

Edward sonrió cuando me miro, lo que ocasionó que me pusiera más roja.

-Te van ganando Edward- grito un chico rubio.

Él miro al chico y frunció el ceño, tomo la mano de la rubia y la acerco mas a él, ambos cerraron los ojos y sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, apreté los puños con fuerza al ver aquella escena, Edward la besaba a ella, cuando estaba casado conmigo, un marido cuando te es infiel, puede hacer que tu matrimonio se termine, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, siempre soñé que mi marido me respetaría y eso es lo que haría ese Edward Cullén, mientras estuviera casado conmigo.

Alice arrojo un vaso de refresco a su hermano, lo que hizo que se empapara su cabello rebelde y la cara de la chica.

-Sepárate de ella Edward o le diré a todos un gran secreto tuyo, y sabes que tengo pruebas, los he escuchado hace rato discutir acerca de unos anillos.

Edward se quedo en shock y se separo un poco de la rubia- Eso es personal.

-No me interesa- se quejo Alice, tomo otro vaso de refresco y se lo aventó a su cara, mis manos subieron a mi boca para ocultar mi expresión.

Se escucharon murmullos, pero no pude prestar atención, solo miraba a los hermanos mirarse fijamente.

-Lo pagaras Alice.

-Sabes que no puedes hacerme nada hermanito, y ahora me voy con mi…- abrió los ojos Edward- Mejor amiga Bella.

Edward me miro y negó, lo mire lo que ocasionó que no pudiera separar la mirada de él, Alice me tomo del brazo nuevamente, y comenzó a caminar alejándome de Edward.

Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, y ahora después de dos veces lo era nuevamente y en menos de una hora, Alice salió de la cafetería y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, fruncí el ceño- Iremos a un lugar que me hace sentir bien, luego de lo que paso- susurro con la voz entrecortada.

-Es mi culpa- dije en seco- Si no hubiese ido a las vegas esa noche, no hubiera conocido a Edward y no estaría casada con él.

-Si no hubieras ido, no te hubiera conocido cuñada- sonrió. Nos acercamos a un carro amarillo hermoso- Me lo regalaron de cumpleaños, a Edward también le dieron un auto.

-¿El gris?- susurre.

Alice se rio- No sabes nada de autos- comento.

Luego de un rato de que ella manejara, me atreví a mirarla- Nunca salgo de la escuela- susurre.- Se siente extraño.

-Es divertido saltarse las clases de vez en cuando- dijo mirando la carretera.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A Jacksonville – susurro. – He estado pensando Bella- dijo de repente- Creo que… tú tienes que serle infiel a Edward, así él se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo al estar con otras chicas.

Trague en seco-No me gusta esa idea, además Edward y yo casi no hemos hablado.

-Pero será genial- susurro- Además estás casado con Edward mediante un papel, de ahí en más nunca han tenido relaciones, ni siquiera se han sometido a emociones.

-Eso es bueno.

-Necesitas ser mas adolescente, no dijo que seas rebelde.

Le sonreí.

-Además Edward también detesta que lo engañen.

-Hablando de él, quiero que me cuentas mas de Edward, me intriga no saber nada de él y cuando estamos solos siempre se hace un silencio incomodo, ya que ninguno de los dos hablamos.

Alice se rió, observe a los lejos como llegábamos a una plaza de centro comercial.

-Edward es anticuado, le gusta la música clásica, ver películas románticas, pero nunca lo comentes a nadie, es un secreto que yo solo sé y tú.

La mire con una sonrisa. Me estaba contando cosas de Edward que podía usar si me molestaba, bueno tal vez usaría, además me agradaba la idea que Edward le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí, aunque sonara patético era agradable.

Nos bajamos del auto cuando ella se estaciono, comenzamos a caminar a la plaza, y a hablar de nosotras.

Aprendí más de ella y ella de mí.

Compramos nieves y fuimos a cada tienda de ropa, cuando entrabamos a una Alice conocía a la dueña o el dueño de cada una de ellas, es lo que me causo más gracia de todo esto, pero, para mi mala suerte, tuve que probarme ropa que nunca pensé que me pondría en mi vida.

-No es necesario que compres ropa para mí- me queje cuando me dio tres bolsas de ropa de marca, todas de mi talla.

-No te preocupes, mi padre siempre deposita dinero en esta tarjeta para mi uso personal- sonrió mostrándome una tarjeta dorada.

Fruncí el ceño- Alice, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste hace rato.

Alice se detuvo y me miro-¿De qué?- se hizo la que no sabía.

Rodé los ojos – Acerca de divertirme yo también, quiero hacer más o menos un plan de venganza.

Alice rió mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

La seguí a una estética, lo cual no hizo que me sorprendiera que aquel joven gay la conociera, ya que se saludaron de beso en sus dos mejillas.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte querida- grito abrazando a Alice.

Alice le regreso el abrazo y le sonrió-Vengo por lo típico de siempre, creo que mi cabello esta poniéndose un poco rebelde, oh, me olvidaba ella es Bella y también viene a que le cortes un poco el cabello y se lo amoldes.

Abrí los ojos cuando escuche mi nombre salir de la boca de ella- No yo no, gracias- me excuse.

-Recuerda el plan de venganza como lo llamas tú Bella, será divertido.

-Aunque sea divertido ya te debo una fortuna por la ropa que me compraste.

-Considerara como regalo de cumpleaños y de bodas.

-¡He escuchado boda!

Observe al joven de cabello y ojos negro, piel morena clara y vestimenta gay.

-Sí, se caso hace poco- sonrió Alice.

-¡Felicidades hermosa!- se acerco a mí y me abrazo de manera tierna -Te hare un look que dejara a tu esposo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, considerara como regalo de bodas también.

Le sonreí- En el colegio las monjas solo me cortaban el cabello, jamás me lo ha cortado un hombre en una estética como esta- susurre observando la estética, era grande y acogedor, tenia los temas de leopardo y cebra, fotos de modelos, donde resaltaban mas su cabello y sillones que se veían acogedores.

Antón como me dijo que le dijera, me sentó en una silla, frente al espejo y comenzó a cortar mi cabello, ni largo ni corto. –Tu cabello es hermoso, te daré un tratamiento que usaras para cuando te bañes Bella- susurro cuando termino.

Le agradecí infinitivamente, para luego marcháramos de ese lugar.

Me dejo en la puerta de mi nuevo hogar con seis bolsas más- Arréglate y acomoda tu cabello como te dijo Antón, mañana será el día en que la Bella monja desaparezca.

-¡Hey! pero es linda mi ropa- susurre observándomela.

-Lo que tú digas, dentro de cuatro días, mi madre hará una cena familiar.

La mire- Esta bien- susurre- Nos vemos luego.

El día siguiente me vestí como la monja de Bella, lo que ocasionó que Alice se enfureciera, pero cuando le conté que sería mejor que el día de la cena aparezca la nueva Bella, hizo que Alice comenzara a dar saltos. Edward aparecía en la casa en las noches cuando yo ya me encontraba en la cama y se marchaba en las mañanas temprano como siempre.

El día de la cena familiar, me vestí con un vestido que Alice había elegido para mí especialmente para este día, y acomode mi cabello como Antón me dijo, Alice vino por mí y me pinto un poco. Lo malo fue que no pude verme en el espejo, así que me marche con Alice sin verme al espejo y con el ceño fruncido a la cena familiar.

Cuando llegamos quede asombrada al ver su casa, era enorme, blanca y con muchos ventanales, una casa de ensueño.

-Deberías de ver por dentro, mamá la diseño.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos a la entrada principal, observe los rosales que se encontraban en la entrada y como a lo lejos se veía el bosque, cuando entramos a su casa mi corazón se detuvo al verla, era una casa moderna con muebles hermosos y cómodos, paredes pintadas perfectamente y un ambiente tranquilo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Bella- susurro Esme, me miro y sonrió ampliamente- Luces hermosa.

Me sonroje- Gracias Esme- dije cohibida.

-¡Vamos Bella!- dijo Alice jalándome del brazo- Vamos a mi cuarto- susurró.

Esme miro a su hija y enarco una ceja- Si estas tramando algo, te advierto que no seré tu cómplice señorita.

Me detuve y la mire- ¿Tramar algo?

-Olvídalo Bella- dijo ella.

Alice me subió por unas escaleras hermosas, en la pared se encontraban cuadros de toda la familia, desde Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle y Edward. Mire una foto de él con detenimiento, era él a la edad de 11 años y una chica a lado ambos sonreían y estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Quién es ella?- comente mirando a Alice, que se había detenido y observaba la misma foto que yo.

-Se llamaba Zafrina, era la novia de mi hermano, la única chica de la que él estuvo enamorado y la perdió- comentó tristemente.

-¿Es por eso que es un mujeriego?

-Le da miedo enamorarse otra vez, por eso se aleja de todas, cuando cree que su corazón está en juego, cuando le dijo por primera vez _Te amo_ a ella, ese día se murió Zafrina.

Me tape la boca con mis manos para ocultar mi asombro, era una historia fea.

-¿Qué pasaría si con este tiempo, me enamorase de tu hermano?- dije temerosa.

Alice observo mi miedo y me abrazo.

-No tengas miedo, si te enamoras de él seria genial.

-No creó, si no soy correspondida- comente, comenzando a caminar con Alice.

El segundo piso había un corredor enorme pero bien decorado, cuatro puertas de madera cerradas, y observe mas en el fondo que aún seguía la casa.

-¿De cuantos pisos es tu casa?-murmure observando que podía haber en el fondo.

-De tres pisos, en este piso esta la habitación de Emmett, de mis padres, un baño y un cuarto para mi ropa- susurro.

La mire sorprendida-¿Un cuarto para tu ropa?

-¿Lo quieres ver?

No conteste, así que Alice pensó que era un sí silencioso. Me jalo comenzando a subir unas pocas escaleras, donde en la planta tercera había más puertas de madera y cuadros de fotos.

-¿No me dijiste que era abajo tu cuarto de ropa?- susurre.

-No, me equivoque, es ese cuarto- señalo el ultimo.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, ve yendo, yo iré a ver que necesita mamá, escuche que decía mi nombre ¿Tú no?

Negué la cabeza, Alice comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y yo comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto que me había dicho que era.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me percate que no era la habitación de ropa de Alice, si no de otra persona, la puerta se abrió completamente por el aire, ya que había una ventana enorme abierta, me adentre un poco más a el cuarto, observando al alrededor, una cama bien tendida, muchos discos, me acerque a los discos y observe uno clásico, que hoy en día no se podía conseguir fácilmente, lo tome con envidia, este disco siempre lo he querido.

Deje el disco y observe los demás, sea quien sea este cuarto, debía admitir que tenia buenos gustos para la música. Me quede en shock cuando recordé que la segunda planta solo se encontraba la habitación de Emmett, la de los padres, y la de Alice.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, me encontraba en la habitación de…

No pude completar la frase en mi mente, cuando una mano me jalo por detrás, haciendo que mí equilibrio no fuera bueno y caí al suelo, trate de levantarme, cuando una persona se puso arriba de mí.

-¿Qué haces en este cuarto?- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Abrí los ojos, para observar primero unos ojos verdes que me miraban, estos ojos a comparación de los de Alice, transmitían energía, poder masculino.

Trate de moverme, pero Edward me tomo de las manos y se acomodo más arriba de mi, sin lastimarme. La corriente eléctrica ahí estaba, no era la única que lo sentía, también lo sentía Edward de eso estaba segura.

-¿Te puedes bajar de mi?- susurre.

-Es de mala educación hacer una pregunta, cuando otra persona te ha hecho una- comento, su aliento choco contra mi cara y mi piel se erizo.

Fruncí el ceño- Alice me dijo que aquí estaba su cuarto de ropa, me estaba acompañando, cuando escucho que su mama le hablaba.

-¡Esa demonio! Este no es su cuarto de ropa, se encuentra en la segunda planta.

Abrí los ojos.

Me había engañado Alice.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?- susurro observándome-¿Y en la cara?- bajo su mirada y miro mi vestido azul que por desgracia se levantaba a mi muslo y se veían mis piernas, escuche como Edward tragaba en seco igual que yo, pude percatarme algo raro en sus ojos, y de repente me sentí nerviosa y ¿Excitada?.

Elimine aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza, me moví mas para que se bajara de mí, lo peor es que expuse mas de mis piernas, así que me quede quieta.

-Bájate arriba de mí, el suelo esta frio- me queje.

-¿Qué te hiciste?

-Un look, tu hermana me decía que parecía monja ¿Se me ve mal?- susurre temerosa.

Edward negó la cabeza- Luces diferente- suspire aliviada y él enarco una ceja, de nuevo me puso atención se poso sobre mi cara, y se sintió raro, entreabrió los labios y se acerco un poco más, yo hice lo mismo, parecía normal, además había algo que nos llamaba a gritos que nos besáramos, sentí mariposas en el estomago y me moví un poco.

-Quédate quieta- dijo él.

Me quede quieta, observando sus rasgos.

-Hare algo- susurro frunciendo el ceño- pero no quiero que te muevas.

-¿Qué harás?

-Esto- susurro, para luego juntar nuestros labios en un beso.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora: **Esta bien no subiré cada dos o tres días, subiré la historia completa de una vez, solo que tardare poco ya que me encuentro editando, y como no soy buena en eso tardo xD, si me sugieren la idea de las betas, les diré que no u.u, ya les he preguntado como a seis chicas y ninguna quiso así que me valgo yo misma.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia es mía, se que al principio suena más o menos como la película de locura de amor en las vegas, pero no tiene nada parecido o como la historia de una chica que se hizo la muerta, si lo leen completo se darán cuenta que no tienen similitud.

¿Merezco un comentario? **Amo los comentarios.**

Ato. Ere


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo** 3.

Sentí mies de mariposas y aquella corriente por todo mi cuerpo, Edward entreabrió los labios para profundizar el beso.

-Bella, vamos a comer baja o yo iré por ti – grito Alice desde el segundo piso.

Edward suspiro, y se separo de mí, me miro y acaricio mi mejilla con una de sus manos, frunció el ceño- No sé que me sucede cuando estoy contigo.

Trague en seco- Te he de provocar lastima- comente.

-No, nada de eso, si no… olvídalo- susurro levantándose arriba de mí, me ayudo a pararme extendiendo una de sus manos, la tome y me jalo, me levante al instante. –Te busca la duende- comento- Por cierto luces hermosa.

Abrí los ojos y me quede en shock, no pude decir ninguna palabra o moverme, cuando por fin pude reaccionar, me percate que Edward ya no se encontraba.

Alice apareció en mi campo de visión y me miro con detenimiento.

-¿Qué sucedió?- susurro observándome- Estas toda roja.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir, cuando recordé lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes atrás. -No paso nada- mentí.

-Vi a Edward bajar igual de rojo que tú.

Trague en seco- Tú tuviste la culpa, me dijiste que aquí estaba tu cuarto de ropa, y está en la segunda planta- me queje.

Alice sonrió- Lo sé- la mire y ella rio- Solo quería unirlos, para que Edward te mirara en privado, pero no mentía cuando mi cuarto estaba aquí.

-¿Cuál cuarto?

-En el que duermo- susurro.

-Me dijiste que Edward no iba a venir a comer, ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-No sabía, mi hermano no viene últimamente, así que ¿Cómo iba a saber que él iba a venir a comer?

El aire se congelo, cuando se escucho el timbre de la entrada principal, Alice sonrió enormemente.

-Ha llegado- susurro comenzando a bajar las escaleras bailando.

La seguí, pero la perdí de vista en la segunda planta, escuche unas voces que se acercaban a donde yo estaba, no sé porque me quede quieta.

Observe a Emmett que se había quedado quieto para mirarme, sonrió y tomo de la mano a una rubia- Es hermosa la esposa de Edward- susurro la rubia.

Me sonroje y baje la mirada.

-Bella, te presento a mi novia y próximamente esposa Rosalie.

Rosalie sonrió y le dio un beso a su novio, sin sentir pena. -Sigue soñando Emmett- susurro la rubia.

-Un gusto- dije antes de que ellos se dieran otro beso.

Rosalie me miro y sonrió- Un gusto también.

-¿Saben donde fue Alice?

-Ya la perdiste con la llegada de mi hermano- susurro Rosalie.

-Vamos a comer amor, ya encontramos a Bella- dijo Emmett, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a bajar más escaleras, los seguí en silencio y con la mirada baja, cuando llegamos a la sala de estar, levante la mirada para ver a Alice con un chico rubio.

Él me miro, para luego susurrarle algo a Alice. Seguí nuevamente a la pareja de novios Emmett y Rosalie, cuando llegamos al comedor, un comedor hermoso de madera, en el se encontraba diferente tipos de comida y un Edward sentado comiendo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Observe como poco a poco se comenzaban a sentarse en la mesa, me quede en pie esperando que me dijeran donde me sentara.

-¿Por qué no te sientas querida?- susurro Esme.

-No sé donde- dije sonrojada.

-Siéntate al lado de Edward, es la única silla desocupada-susurro con una sonrisa.

Le regrese la sonrisa y me fui a sentar a un lado de Edward, de pronto me sentí nerviosa, y me regañe por sentir vulnerabilidad solo por un beso.

Observe como servían cada quien lo que iban a comer en su plato, hice lo mismo con una ensalada.

-A comer- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Baje la cabeza y entrelace las manos, los murmullos se dejaron de escuchar, levante la vista sorprendida al percatarme como me miraban sin comprender porque lo hacía, me sonroje.

-Lo siento- me disculpe- En mi antigua escuela, no comíamos si no dábamos gracias a Dios por los alimentos que íbamos a consumir.

Esme me sonrió- Chicos crucen las manos, tenemos que seguir el ejemplo de Bella-Emmett frunció el ceño, al igual que Edward, pero al ver la mirada que les daba su mama, entrelazaron sus manos. Sonreí, por aquel acto de amabilidad que hacia Esme por mí. –Como eres la invitada, te toca dar las gracias Bella.

Dije un discurso pequeño, cuando termine se pusieron a comer.

En el transcurso de la cena solo escuchaba las conversaciones de la familia, la comida estuvo deliciosa, trate de ayudarles a recoger a las mujeres, pero ellas me dijeron que era una invitada, así que por desgracia me quede en la mesa junto con los hombres y con una taza de café un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria.

-Alice siempre me ha dicho muchas cosas de ti últimamente- susurro el novio de Alice.

Le mire y le sonreí- Hemos estado juntas estos días.

-Lo sé, un gusto soy Jasper- susurro estirando la mano.

-Soy Isabela, pero solo dime Bella- dije juntando nuestras manos en un saludo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela Bella?- susurro Carlisle.

Me gire para verlo y le sonreí- Bien, aunque es un poco extraño, no estoy acostumbrada a estar en una escuela donde hay chicos.

-Ahora que recuerdo tú ibas a un colegio de chicas ¿cierto?

Asentí.

-He de imaginar que te has de sentir rara con nosotros- susurro Edward.

Lo mire de reojo- Solo un poco, me estoy acostumbrando- comente.

Llegaron las chicas con su taza y un pedazo de pastel y comenzaron nuevamente a hablar de su semana, cuando de pronto Alice comenzó a tomar fotos.

-Es la hora del recuerdo fotográfico- dijo ella.

Hizo que la familia se levantara porque Alice quería tomar fotos a cada pareja, cuando me dijo que me pusiera a lado de Edward, me puse nerviosa-No creo que nos deban tomar foto, pronto nos divorciaremos- susurre.

Edward me tomo de la cintura- Vas a salir perdiendo si provocas a mi hermana- susurro cerca de mi oído.

Alice comenzó a tomar fotos. –Sonríe Bella- se quejo por que salía en las fotos seria, hice una sonrisa completamente falsa.

-Odio las fotos- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Alice, toma una foto de Edward y Bella besándose- grito Emmett.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar aquel comentario.

-Sí, que se besen- gritaron todos los integrantes de la familia.

-No- susurre, si me volvía a besar Edward no sabía que sucedería con mi corazón.

-Son marido y mujer.

Edward gruño- Por poco tiempo- se quejo él.

Lo mire y me sonroje.

-Bésala Edward, no te hará daño besar a alguien más.

Edward bufo, me atrajo más hacia él y levanto mi cara con cuidado, me miro a los ojos y suspiro, juntando nuevamente y por segunda vez en este día nuestros labios, fue raro, porque ambos profundizamos el beso, yo claro cohibida, no sabía mucho acerca de besar, dejamos de escuchar las voces de los Cullén, solo existíamos él y yo en un burbuja que se había formado.

Edward termino el beso tiernamente y se separo de mí, ambos nos giramos para ver a la familia que nos miraban sorprendidos y con sonrisas en sus caras.

Me sonroje fuertemente.

-Ya es hora que nos vayamos, mañana hay clases- dijo Edward sonrojado.

Asentí, me despedí de todos, lo raro fue que Edward no se despidió de nadie, creo que no quería que le dijeran algo acerca del beso que duro mucho.

En el transcurso del viaje, ninguno de los dos hablamos, hasta que llegamos a la casa, mi mirada recorrió todo el lugar.

-No está la doña- susurre.

-Me he percatado de eso.

-Edward- le llame y él me miro-¿Por qué me besaste?- susurre sonrojada y confundida.

Comencé a caminar cuando esta vez mi zapato había resbalado por el pulido suelo al dar el segundo paso en el interior de la casa. Precipitándome hacia el suelo y en un acto de desesperación al evitar obtener otro moretón mas en mi ya muy magullado cuerpo, estire mi brazo hacia la mesilla en el recibidor donde las llaves y la correspondencia usualmente eran colocadas, me aferre al borde, pero con mi mala suerte, no pude evitar golpear mi codo contra la madera en mi intento de salvarme, ni que mi bolsa saliera disparada hacia el suelo a un metro de mí y todo su poco contenido se esparciera alrededor.

Ahora, con toda mi dignidad que uno puede reunir y más al encontrarme sobre el suelo, levante la barbilla y cerré los ojos para mostrar mi indignación.

Edward se había puesto arriba de mi, aun cuando yo me encontraba en el suelo y me susurro en el oído- Porque me gusto besarte y ver cómo te sonrojas.

Hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, sentí unos labios cálidos, tersos, suaves y húmedos contra los míos. Abrí los ojos estupefacta y pude ver las facciones del rostro de Edward a solo milímetros de mi me confundieron.

Su respiración tibia me atonto por unos minutos

. ¡Edward me estaba besando!

Me pregunte en mi subconsciente tratando de buscar la explicación, al sentir una de sus manos deslizándome en mi cintura y la otra sosteniéndome de la cara con cariño hizo que una duda se dispara. Sus labios se movían decididos sobre los míos y su lengua masajeaba la mía de una manera exquisita, las sensaciones que su beso me estaba provocando hizo que me quedara perdida, era ininteligibles, indescriptibles. Absorta en aquel beso, en la tibieza de su aliento, guardaba en mi memoria uno de los momentos más felices de mi adolescencia.

Pronto comprendí que ese beso podía complicarlo todo.

Edward se separo de mí y me miro, me sonroje, abrí varias veces la boca, pero no pude decir nada.

Él sonrió, se levanto arriba de mi y se marcho, dejándome en el suelo y totalmente confundía.

Había recibido tres besos en este día de la misma persona.

Me levante del suelo y me fui hacia la habitación, cuando entre me encontré con un Edward desnudo, lo único que pude decir fue gritar, él se volteo para verme, poniéndose al instante una toalla en su cintura.

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta?

-Yo lo siento… no sabía que te ibas a bañar.

Todo paso tan rápido, que cuando me percate, me encontraba pegada en la pared, Edward estaba frente de mí.

-Tienes que aprender a tocar la puerta- susurro, medio un casto beso, lo que hizo que me erizara, de repente me sentí húmeda, al imaginarme la posición con la que me encontraba con Edward.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño- susurro.

-Estoy tranquila- me defendí.

-Tú cuerpo muestra otra actitud, se que eres virgen, recuerdo el día que nos casamos que quería acostarme contigo- sonrió- Tú me dijiste que la única manera era casarme contigo, así que nos casamos, cuando nos fuimos a la habitación del hotel, luego que nos casamos, tú te habías quedado dormida y yo tuve que irme.

Abrí los ojos y me separe de él, al parecer recordaba todo de ese día.

-Ambos tuvimos la culpa en casarnos- me queje- Solo porque queríamos acostarnos.

Edward rio- Nos casamos, pero no nos acostamos- susurro.

Le mire y él hizo lo mismo.- No podemos acostarnos, quiero divorciarme, temo enamorarme en el trascurso del tiempo de ti.

Edward suspiro- Sera mejor que dejemos de besarnos.

-Hey- me queje- Tú eres el que me besas a mí.

Rio- Bueno será mejor que deje de besarte- susurro- pero es una lástima ya que me estaba acostumbrando a tus besos.

/

Había pasado una semana, en la cual el anillo no se soltaba de mi dedo.

Suspire, mientras trataba de sacarlo de mi dedo por no sé cuantas veces, me dolió y se apretó mas, cerré los ojos y me recargue sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurro Edward.

Levante la mirada y mi corazón latió al verlo, trague en seco y él sonrió.

-No se quita el anillo.

-Anna dijo que si queríamos quitarlo se pegaría mas al dedo, deja de luchar en quitártelo, cuando menos te lo esperes se quitara- dijo recargándose sobre la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A ti ya se te cayo?

-No- dijo encogiéndose de brazos.

En esta semana, Edward y yo hemos hablando mas como gente civilizada.

Escuche el pitido del camión, me levante del sillón y tome mi mochila- Me voy a la escuela- dije.

-Está bien, yo me iré en el auto- dijo con una sonrisa- El camión es algo horrible- comento.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, observe como uno que otro estudiante me miraba de reojo, suspire, desde que comencé a ponerme la ropa que Alice me compro me miraban como los primeros días de escuela, admito antes me vestía con pantalones anchos, blusas de cuello de tortuga, pelo agarrado la mayoría del tiempo y zapatos de viejita, ahora me vestía un poco mejor: pantalones entubados, converses y blusas hermosas.

Cuando el timbre dio para mi cuarta clase del día, me encamine hacia el salón de Biología, cuando abrí la puerta encontré el salón vacio, suspire aliviada, pero calle cuando escuche jadeos en el escritorio del profesor, prendí la luz y mire quien era, abrí los ojos al ver a Edward y Tanya besándose, algo dentro de mí se rompió, de pronto me sentí con el corazón roto.

Por accidente tire el libro que estaba leyendo Orgullo y prejuicio, lo que ocasionó que hiciera ruido y ellos se separaran.

-Swan- dijo Tanya- Falta cinco minutos para que la clase empiecen- grito.

Poco a poco sentí la necesidad de llorar, trague en seco- Lo siento, no fue mi intención verlos besándose- susurre tomando el libro que se me había caído y salí del aula.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, mientras me sentía triste y desilusionada.

Me tope con Alice, que solo me miro. -¿Qué sucede?- dijo preocupada al verme llorar.

Trate de dejar de llorar pero no funciono, dolía, dolía desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-No se- la mire a los ojos. –Entre al salón de biología y vi a Edward besándose con Tanya y me puse así- comencé a temblar- ¡Nunca había sentido algo así! ¿Qué tengo?- dije desesperada.

-¿Sientes celos?

-No tengo ganas de estar en la escuela, me iré a la casa- esquive su pregunta.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Necesito estar sola, caminar y sentir el aire me despegara la mente.

-Te llamo luego- dijo.

-No te preocupes por mí- comente, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, cuando me tope con Mike Newton un chico con el que he estado evitando toda la semana.

-Hola Bella- saludo con una sonrisa.

Le mire y sonreí-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aunque tengo prisa y tú

-Bien, solo venia a molestarte para invitarte a salir- sonrió más ampliamente.

Parpadeé confundida. Al instante la imagen de Edward apareció en mi cabeza, sonriéndome como lo hizo esta mañana, sonreí imaginándome que él me invitara.

-Si- susurre en mis pensamientos, cuando me percate que le había dicho que si a Mike.

-Wow, entonces luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, pásame tu dirección o numero de celular.

Saque mi celular, quería decirle que no iba a ir con él, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra.

Mike tomo mi celular entre mis manos y observe como anoto su número y me entregaba mi teléfono.-Te llamo luego.- dijo despidiéndose de mí.

El aire fresco sirvió para relajarme, pero cuando llegue a casa, la tristeza nuevamente me inundo, Anna no se encontraba en la casa por las mañana, ella iba a trabajar en algo del gobierno, así que ahora me encontraba sola y con este sentimiento tan extraño.

Me fui a acostar en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Dudaba de muchas cosas, ¿Por qué me puse así cuando los vi besándose? ¿Por qué últimamente mi corazón late tan deprisa cuando estoy cerca de Edward? ¿Por qué a veces me saca una sonrisa y al instante pienso en sus besos? Me dieron celos cuando los observe besándose, me dieron celos ver como otros labios que no eran míos besaban a Edward.

¿Pero de verdad estaba celosa? ¿O simplemente me sentía…? Ni siquiera puede terminar aquella frase, cuando me percate que si eran celos.

¡Me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullén!

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, los conteste todos xD

¿Merezco otro comentario? Amo los comentarios n.n

Ato. Su escritora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El aire comenzó a fallarme, inhale todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones y lo solté, hice esto por tres veces más, hasta que mi respiración se tranquilizo.

Mire mi dedo donde se encontraba el anillo de bodas y fruncí el ceño.

-Hola Bella- dijo Mike a mis espaldas.

Me tense, pero gire a verlo con una sonrisa falsa- Hola Mike- dije lo mas amistosa que pude sonar, el día que acepte salir con Mike Newton fue el peor día de mi vida, me encontraba confundida por mis sentimientos por Edward, que ahora los se.

En estos cuatro días que pasaron, veía rara vez a Edward, pero cuando me tocaba hablar con él o pasar a su lado entre clases o en la casa, mi corazón latía apresuradamente y casi siempre bajaba la mirada, temía que si Edward sabia mis sentimientos hacia él, él los usara como venganza o broma de mal gusto y yo saldriera lastimada después.

Él se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Estas lista para esta noche?

Abrí los ojos al percatarme que había olvidado por completo nuestra cita. Ángela una de las pocas chicas que les hablaba en la escuela, se rió y se giro para ver a su novio Ben.

-¿Te habías olvidado de este día hermosa?

Fruncí el ceño y negué la cabeza- No- mentí.

Jessica una chica de pelo rubio y una de las chicas que les hablaba, se levanto de la mesa de la cafetería, todo su jugo que estaba en la mesa y me miro envenenadamente, me encogí de hombros al verla marchar.

Estaba molesta por haberle quitado a uno de sus dos amores platónicos, Mike era su segundo amor platónico y Edward es el primero. Me mordí el labio al recordar el primer día de clases como ella suspiraba por Edward y decía: que suerte tendrá la chica que se case con él.

Recuerdo que sentí lastima por ella, si se enteraría que yo me había casado con el popular de la escuela y no era nada bonito.

Sonreí al recordar que hace tres semanas detestaba a Edward y ahora me gustaba, los sentimientos podían cambiar drásticamente en poco tiempo.

A mis 16 años podía sentir por primera ves como era estar enamorada y que te guste un chico, gire mi cara para localizar a Edward sentado en una mesa con sus amigos, alguien de su mesa dijo algo gracioso pues Edward reía hermoso.

-Entonces pasare por tu casa a las 7- dijo mientras me daba otro beso en la mejilla y yo fruncía el ceño una vez mas- Me voy, hoy tengo práctica de baloncesto.

-Si yo fuera tú, le diría a Mike que no esta interesada en él- dijo Ángela.

Le mire y sonreí- Estar con èl, tal vez me pueda ayudar a olvidar a un chico- comente.

A las cinco de la tarde me encontraba sola en la casa, Anna se había marchado a una reunión, Edward se encontraba practicando y yo me encontraba observando que me iba a poner para esa cita.

Cuando mire que el tiempo había pasado y faltaban 15 a las seis, tenía en la cama un conjunto de ropa que era; una falda negra y una blusa azul, mi vestimenta de antes. Tome mi celular y le marque a Alice.

-Hola Alice- le salude.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- _dijo al instante.

Fruncí el ceño- Si, estoy bien, solo te llamaba porque necesito tu ayuda, hoy saldré con Mike y no se que ponerme.

Me la imagine del otro lado de la línea con una sonrisa en el rostro-_Estaré en tu casa en quince minutos y Bella saca de la bolsa un vestido negro, te lo compre para ocasiones especiales._

-¿Me compraste un vestido?- dije asombrada.

_-Si ¿No te has fijado en toda la ropa de las bolsas?_

Me sonroje- No- susurre.

-_Bella, espera a que llegue- colgó._

Cerré la tapa de mi móvil y me acosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y suspire.

-Edward- susurre su nombre- Me hubiese encantado salir esta noche contigo y no con Mike- dije mientras abría los ojos y miraba el lugar donde él dormía, me levante de la cama y camine a su silloncito, me acosté , tome su almohada e inhale su aroma.

**Edward pov.**

La semana había pasado lenta, más de lo que debería admitir, Bella y yo habíamos dejado de hablarnos otra vez, y para mi grata sorpresa Mike sonreía cada vez que hablaban de Bella en el entrenamiento.

Comencé a botar la pelota, mientras comenzaba a correr a la canasta, ahora que lo pensaba esta semana Mike y Bella han estado conviviendo más, y hasta creo que ella hizo más amigos. Su vestimenta cambio drásticamente, ya no se vestía como una monja, en cambio ahora se vestía como una adolescente normal, pero normal de forma adorable y hermosa.

Fruncí el ceño y me regañe al pensar en aquellas palabras. Me pare de puntas y salte para meter la pelota en la canasta y acerté, sonreí y me gire para ver al equipo practicando con una pelota, observe a Mike y sin pensarlo me acerque a él.

-Hey Mike- salude

Él levanto la vista y me sonrió-Que onda Edward- susurro, me lanzo la pelota y comencé a botarla, para luego lanzársela a él.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?- comente- Sam, hará una fiesta y habrá mujeres- susurre.

-No podré ir- comento, me lanzo la pelota nuevamente y frunció el ceño-Tendré una cita con una persona maravillosa- susurro, el ceño que se le había formado desapareció al instante que dijo lo último.

-¿Una cita eh?- dije con una sonrisa- ¿Con quien? ¿Jessica o Ángela?

-Ninguna de las dos, es la estudiante nueva, Bella Swan.

Quede petrificado al escuchar el diminuto de Isabela, claro, ahora todos los hombres la miraban con su nueva apariencia. Bufe, mientras le aventaba la pelota, ahora con mayor fuerza que antes, Mike no la alcanzo y le pego en el pecho, lo que hizo que comenzara a toser.

-Lo siento- comente.

Él negó la cabeza- Estoy bien, solo que me sacaste el aire- tosió varias veces más.

Respire profundamente –Se acabo el entrenamiento- grite, los demás me observaron y sonrieron- Mike ve a la enfermería- susurre.

Me encamine a los casilleros y tome mi mochila, me puse una sudadera gris. Hoy me bañaría en la casa, me despedí de los demás chicos prometiendo ir a aquella fiesta y me encamine a mi auto. Cuando llegue a la casa observe el carro de mi hermana estacionado, fruncí el ceño, mientras estacionaba mi auto en la esquina. Alice nunca venia a la casa, además los viernes siempre salía o se quedaba en casa a diseñar ropa.

Mire mi reloj, las seis empunto. Me acosté sobre el asiento y cerré los ojos, en la penumbra oscuridad apareció Bella con ese sonrojo que comenzaba a gustarme de ella, suspire mientras escuchaba la música que había puesto en mi mp4, el tiempo se paso rápido, y cuando menos me lo espere abrí los ojos y observe como Alice se despedía y se subía a su auto amarillo, cuando se fue, me baje del auto y comencé a caminar a la casa, abrí la puerta y escuche el sonido de la televisión.

Comencé a caminar a la sala y me quede petrificado al ver a Bella con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, su cabello agarrado con un pasador de cristales y pintada perfectamente, la observe de arriba abajo, comiéndomela con la mirada.

Tan hermosa.

Bella se sonrojo al percatarse que de mi mirada sobre ella y se aclaro la garganta- Hola Edward- susurro dulcemente- Hoy voy a salir- me miro a los ojos y yo me perdí en los suyos.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- dije

-Iré a cenar a un restaurante, me invito Mike- dicho esto comenzaron a tocar la puerta,- Llego a las diez, si llega Anna le dices que salí con mis amigas, no quiero tener problemas por favor.

Asentí, ella dio un largo suspiro, tomo su bolsa negra que hacia combinación con su vestido y se acomodo los guantes, los cuales escondían el anillo, me sonrió y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, cuando la abrió ella lo saludo.

-Hola Mike- dijo.

-Wow- comento el idiota de Mike- Estas hermosa Bella- susurro.

Donde me encontraba ese idiota no me podía ver, pero yo podía observar aquella escena, tenía en su mano un ramo de rosas rojas, vestía un traje azul y sonreía como bobo.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada Bella.

Algo dentro de mí se enfureció, ella le sonrojaba a ese idiota. Apreté las manos en forma de puño.

-Son para ti- comento Mike entregándole las horribles rosas.

Bella las acepto y las dejo en la mesa de a lado de la puerta.

-Gracias nuevamente- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike le tendió la mano y Bella la acepto, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella, al instante comencé a caminar a la ventana y pude observar cómo le abría la puerta y Bella se adentraba en ella, cuando cerró la puerta del copiloto, Mike sonrió y dio la vuelta para adentrarse a la puerta del conductor, pude observar en la oscuridad como Bella giraba su cara hacia la casa y su sonrisa desaparecía.

Entonces el auto arranco y se alejaron de la casa.

Me separe del a ventana y me fui a sentar a la sala, observe la televisión, pero luego la apague, mi mente no se concentraba en la programación, si no en lo hermosa que lucía Bella, como su nombre.

Sabía que Alice la había vestido y arreglado, la vi salir de la casa. Me había alegado de Bella cuando la bese dos o tres veces aquel día, nuestra relación se puso normal luego de aquello, hablábamos como gente civilizada, pero yo seguía con mis amigas por decirlo, cuando me topaba a Bella en la escuela la ignoraba por completo luego de que ella me vio besándome con Tanya, varias chicas y amigos se percataron de mi anillo en el dedo, yo tenía que inventar que lo había comprado.

Claro como si me creyeran mi propia mentira que ni yo creía, el anillo no se caía de mi dedo y por mas que le pusiera jabón, agua, gel, o lo que se me ocurría nada sucedida, me di por rendido cuando me acorde que el anillo se caería cuando yo aceptara y dejara de luchar de quitármelo.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, hoy quería llegar temprano para ver a Bella mirarme de reojo cada vez que pasara a su lado, pero eso no sucedería hoy.

Fruncí el ceño, por más que no quisiera hablar o pensar en Bella, su imagen a perecía en mi mente.

Abrí la puerta de la alacena y me estire para alcanzar una botella de vino que había guardado, la destape y me tome un sorbo que quemo mi garganta, luego me enfurecí al pensar en Mike y Bella juntos, así que me tome el vino como agua, quemaba pero hacia que mi furia interior calmara.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar era Emmett, suspire mientras contestaba de mal humor-¿Que se te ofrece?

-_Noche de chicos en el bar ¿te apetece ir_?

Recordé la fiesta de Sam ¡al diablo con la fiesta! me iría al bar a emborracharme, si me emborrachaba podía olivar de estar y sentirme así como ahora.

-Claro, los veo allá- dije antes de colgar y terminarme la botella de vino para después tirarla a la basura y escuchar cómo se rompía en pedazos.

Agarre las llaves y mi cartera y salí de la casa, me encamine donde había dejado el auto y lo encendí, maneje a toda velocidad al bar, cuando llegue luego de de diez minutos, observe a los chicos Jasper y Emmett en la entrada del bar, me baje del auto y camine hacia ellos.

-Que onda Edward- saludo Emmett con una sonrisa, pero al verme, su sonrisa desapareció-¿Acaso bebiste sin nosotros?- comento.

-Si ¿algún problema?

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- dijo Jasper mirándome.

No les conteste, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar adentro del bar, me dirigí a la barra y pedí un vino doble, mientras los chicos pedían un whisky.

No sabía lo que tenia, pero aun seguía enojado que Bella se fuera con Mike, pedí otros seis vinos dobles, cuando Emmett me quito el sexto.

-Has bebido mucho- dijo después de un rato.

-No es cierto- dije ebrio.

-¿Por qué tomas así Edward Cullen?

-Porque soy hombre, los hombres toman…- dije quitándole el vino a Emmett y bebiéndome de un solo trago.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- dijo Jasper.

Lo mire –No lo se- dije frustrado- Todo comenzó cuando bese a Bella en la casa de mis padres… luego cuando la bese en la casa donde estamos viviendo ¡Diablos! todo de ella me atrae, me vuelve loco, solo pienso en sus labios y su rostro- dije molesto.

Ellos rieron-Es tu esposa.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-He escuchado que Mike y Bella están más tiempo juntos ¿eso te molesta?

-No, lo que me enoja es que ellos dos salieron hoy.

-No estás enojado, estas celoso- dijo de lo más evidente Emmett.

Me congele al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Celoso?- dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro- dijeron ambos a la vez-Hay dos cosas que el hombre no puede ocultar que esta borracho o enamorado, y tú no sabes ocultar las dos cosas.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Hola chicas ¿Les gusto?

Bueno no se si me leen, pues cuando mucho tenemos cinco comentarios en cada capitulo u.u ya conseguí una beta n.n

¿Merezco un comentario? **Amo los comentarios.**

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Ato. Su escritora.


End file.
